


Four Cups of Coffee

by ElaineMarie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineMarie/pseuds/ElaineMarie
Summary: While watching 'The Cloud' ~ *There's coffee in that nebula*  Anything had to be better than the coffee substitute .One of my favorite writers, Elem {who is on this site}, wrote a story {The Winding Road} that included a 'Coffee Fund'. I thought it was cute and something the crew would have done.Thanks Elem!!





	Four Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Voyager doesn't belong to me. My muse on the other hand.....

Captain Janeway is one of the best captain's I have ever served with. She is more than our commanding officer. She is a scientist at heart, loves to explore, and is one of the best engineers on board. Her love of coffee is legendary. 

She became our Captain when the Caretaker pulled our ships into the Delta Quadrant. She was sent to capture our Captain and retrieve her Chief of Security. Circumstances presented themselves to our Captain's that caused us to be stranded far from home. When our Captain's joined forces, we weren't sure what to expect. Over time we learned what she likes and expects. 

One of the first things we learned, Captain Janeway must have her coffee. Power rations required we limit our use of the replication systems. Our Captain wasn't a fan of Mr. Neelix 'Coffee Substitute' and, to be truthful, neither were we. Her first cups are the most important and we, as a crew, have labeled them. 

1} I'm not ready to people yet, give me that cup!  
2} I am almost ready, I need another cup.  
3} I'm ready to people now, don't take my cup.  
4} I need to use the bathroom! Hold my cup! 

We long ago suspected Captain Janeway ran out of rations before month end. We also knew that a 'Happy Captain is a Happy Crew'. So we decided to create a 'Coffee Fund'. Every month a few of us would donate some of our rations to the fund. Over time a few became a few more. By the time we entered the Alpha Quadrant, a few became everyone. 

We thought it was our secret until we got home. She fought like crazy to keep us out of prison. She stood her ground with every Admiral that crossed her. She didn't budge an inch. We were given the opportunity to attend the Acadamy using our time on Voyager to prove our worth. At the Voyager Family reunion, she thanked us for our service and for the 'Coffee Fund'. We should have known that she figured it out. She didn't miss much. She knew all, saw all, heard all of virtually everything that happened on board Voyager. 

She also potted an Eight Ball without looking, but that's another story.


End file.
